elmclanecfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheepskip
SHEEPSKIP ❝ I understand everybody wants to change the world, but one thing stands clear- nobody wants to change themselves, but that's the way things are.❞ I D E N T I T Y credits of character go to me lol. A P P E A R A N C E S Y N O P S I S: With his curly, white fur and striking green eyes, Sheepskip truly stands out. Though he does look big, most of that is fluff ;) Due to his fur being so big, he sort of has to waddle when he walks. Sheepskip does not have the best balance due to having a bobtail and a heavy coat. He earns his name due to his fur giving him the appearance of a sheep and his naturally uplifted attitude and bouncing effect when he walks, as if he's skipping. He doesn't have many scars due to his thick fur protecting him from the damage he's not op i swear. Unless you want to get your claws or teeth caught in his fur, you don't want to try scratching him youch!! The scars that he does have are mostly covered. B U I L D: Sheepskip is about the size of an average feline, and, though the thickness of his fur makes up a lot of his frame, he is actually fairly muscular. P E L A G E: His thick and curly fur tends to easily catch twigs and burrs in the territory of his home. It also makes him stick out, reducing his chances of getting prey. In the wintertime, though, this is his advantage. He blends in easily with the snow and the thickness of his fur keeps him very warm and he is welcome to snuggle with you kids with shorter fur <3 P E R S O N A L I T Y P O S I T I V E: Open-minded - ' Sheepskip is a very philosophical tom, and he gets it from the cats he grew up with before coming to ElmClan. They were always thinking about the deeper meaning of things, and he sort of picked it up. He is known for being very wise with this. '''Creative - '''Due to his disadvantages, he often needs to think around certain things and will often find new techniques and styles to his activities. '''enjoys snuggling - '''be his snugglebunny <3 N E U T R A L: '''Comical - '''Sheepskip enjoys doing what most call to make jokes. He often jokes about his own self, mainly with his fur. He isn't easily offended when someone teases him about it and usually retorts back with a joke. '''Flirty - '''If Sheepskip likes someone, he tends to be quite a flirt ;))) He often flirts just for fun, even if he doesn't like the cat he's directing it to. When he does this, he's doing it as a joke, especially with the females. He usually does an extravagant impersonation of what he thinks toms are like when they try to flirt with a she-cat. '''Extroverted - '''Sheepskip enjoys being around other cats and is always trying to make more friends. Though, due to this, he gets a little hurt when someone ignores him or if he feels unwanted in the group. He's always trying to find his "squad" and will often interact with different felines from time to time. N E G A T I V E: '''Oblivious - '''Despite being, in the best way to put it, sort of an Enlightenment thinker, Sheepskip's not someone who will understand what you mean right away. He's quite literal, taking some things seriously. '''Doubtful - ' When Sheepskip thinks about something he's about to do or say, he tends to mull over it and thinks about it far harder than he should. Due to this, he often changes his thought process on several things and eventually confuses himself and messes up. 'Clumsy - ' Due to his heavy frame and short tail, he maintains little balance and turns out to be quite a klutz at times. S T A T I S T I C S R E L A T I O N S H I P S 'Relationship Status -' Available 'Current Partner -' N/A 'Ex-Affairs -' N/A 'Sexual Orientation -' Bisexual, leaning to homosexual 'Physical Preferences -' Sheepskip enjoys someone with a warmly colored pelt, like brown or orange. A lighter colored pelt doesn't bother him, though. 'Mental Preferences - '''Sheepskip enjoys someone who has confidence in themself, but not too much. He wants them to be ambitious, though not overly-ambitious just to the point where they're evil. '''Relationship Preferences -' Sheepskip wants to be with someone he has known and gotten along with for quite a while so that he knows he isn't in for a fling. He wants a real and serious relationship when he settles, not one that's just to play with. '''he also wants them to be his snugglebunny <3 E N C O U N T E R S scroll! Cloudwatcher|mom person|100% "Cloudwatcher was very nice! She was good to have a conversation with, and she really listened. She was practically a motherly-figure to me! I trusted her, not that I wouldn't if she were here now. I'm really sad she had to go." �� Brackentuft|Friend|70% "Cloudwatcher seemed to like him, and she treated him like her own kit! He acts like a nice guy, so I guess I like him." �� Acornpaw|lol other gay dude|66.66badxdd% "It's a pity he had to go.. I would've liked being friends with him." �� Puddlekit|brat grr!!|16% "She's just so self-absorbed. She knocked Cinnamonkit over for no reason, and she thinks she's going to be leader and that she's perfect. She's a bottom-line brat!" �� Bramblepaw|Enemy|22% "He had the audacity to drag me across the ground, claw me, and practically throw me! He could've easily just pulled me up and told me off, but he just had '' to be all intimidating. And I'll be honest.. I'm a little scared of him." �� Cinnamonkit|Acquaintance|58% "I don't really know Cinnamonkit, but I've met him. And he's just so sensitive! I bet Puddlekit knew this and took advantage of him.. He was wailing off to the side that he didn't want to be ''killed ''when she ''shoved ''him? What kind of a life did he have?" �� Kestrelpaw|Friend|76% "He seems pretty cool. I'd consider him a friend." �� Blackpaw|Friend|80% "I ''have just met her, but she seems like she's very nice! I think we're going to be good friends." D E T A I L S L I K E S: 'gross -' later 'ew - '''later '''gorwl - '''later '''uhm - ' later 'something -' no no no!! D I S L I K E S: 'me - '''ew '''you -' more ew '''stuff - '''ugh '''fur - '''tangly!! T R I V I A - Sheepskip wishes his fur wasn't so thick so that he could swim properly. He loves swimming, but his fur weighs him down and takes forever to dry. - He smells like lavender and vanilla <3 - Though he does enjoy cracking jokes, sometimes he can get carried away and hurt somebody's feelings without knowing it. When Sheepskip realizes he's done this, he instantly feels horrible and tries in any way he can to make up for it. - Sheepskip doesn't understand how shadows work.. for the most part. He just doesn't understand how you can see what's underneath the shadow if the object is blocking all light from that direction. - If Sheepskip's fur wasn't so curly, he'd be much smaller. The reason his fur is so enormous is because the curls make it compact and thus makes it very big. - Sheepskip actually doesn't believe in StarClan, but tries to at least pretend he does. He does this because he wants to fit in an it gives him something to think about and try to explain. G A L L E R Y 1511455022083.png|Sheepskip by XxEternalEmbersxX Oie_26205639hqSGAtqP.gif|gif made by Midnoight!!!! 016bbb93-9b75-4d39-aab7-e17429e8dd55.png|Sheeppaw and Snowykit by me this is a real representation 2a4e974cf109eac01a6ea4862f979c69.jpg|basically him irl b02dbe2877479e97a03b592a45cbba1a.jpg|sneep loafing?? 89542f514cc4c7a64d1dd4e1d91848af.jpg|Placeholder Credit for this page's coding goes to XxLaurelfrostxX Category:OC Pages